After the Dark: Usagi - Take Me to the Moon
|outsidegroup = |three = |apocalypse = Usagi Takeover |previousseason = Journey Through Time |nextseason = Shrouded in Darkness}} is the thirty-eighth season of After the Dark. The season is often panned for its long length and inactivity. |} Host People College Group NPCs City Group }Seviper4363 "John" |84 |Office Worker |Has arthritis. |Deceased Week 2 Fell to death. |} NPCs Diner Group }ScorpioTheBadGuy "Aren" |30 |Waiter |Was in prison for a crime he did not commit. | Removed Week 7 |- | PsychoManStudios "Edward" |98 |Bus Driver |Widowed. |Deceased Week 5 Bled to death. |} NPCs }Bessie |2 |Bus |Built by Darnell. |Destroyed Week 8 Broke Down. |- | Dana |52 |Diner Owner |Married to Darnell; Is great with a Rifle. |Limbo Week 7 Bisected by Executioner. |- | Darnell |55 |Diner Owner |Married to Dana; Is incredibly apocalypse-ready. |Limbo Week 7 Blown up. |- | Sal |35 |Janitor |Dropped out of high school. |Limbo Week 7 Blown up. |- | Nickolai |3 |Olga's Son |Found by Runaway |Limbo Week 7 Blown up. |} Earthbound NPCs Moonbound NPCs Timeline Arc 1: War Week 1 *The War on Humanity begins, the story centering around 3 different groups in the current oncoming apocalypse. *The Desert Group is watches a broadcast on the TV in the Rhode's Diner of a news reporter named Carolina covering the current massacre in the city. *The Diner is turned into a bunker by Darnell via Panic Button. *They continue watching the broadcast from the TV Station, until a bomb is dropped directly on the bunker, knocking the power out. *While the power is out, They light candles and Dana gathers them around, giving them information about the current situation and why Darnell decided to prepare for the Diner to be able to be turned into a bunker. *Miss Kitty is shaded by Olga. *Darnell leaves to the Storage Room to get the generator running, which he does. *After the power comes back on, The Desert Group decides to continue watching the news for any updates. *Meanwhile, The College Group has been led to a college basement basement by a girl they called Savior Girl and they barricade the entrance. The bullet wound in her arm suddenly begins emitting electricity, and she dies. *Shiro and Mikey search the room and find a few Tasers and Knives. They look at the bullet in Savior Girl's arm and find it's labeled with a yellow Zap sign. *The remove the barricade and venture steathily into the hall. Walking through the hallway, They find an armed Usagi Assault Gunner in a Yellow Military Garb standing post with her back turned to them. *They fight quietly over how to defeat her. *Nathaniel steathily stabs the Usagi Gunner in the neck, killing her. They loot her body gaining an Electrical Usagi Rifle. *They then see a pile of Usagi corpses. They walk to that room and enter. It's revealed to be the Nurse's Office. Inside are Sanjivani, Layla, and Joey. They team up, Barricade the doors, Cover the windows and light a few candles. *Sanjivani explains the massacre to them, and the escape plan. *At 1am, They escape the school in the dead of night with their supplies and head to Sanjivani's Suburban House. They decide to take the back way to avoid any lingering Usagi Forces. *Joey makes a butt joke and Layla slaps the shit out of him. *They are met with a fence which Nathaniel and Andrew have trouble hopping. In the end, Nathaniel breaks his arm after a hard fall and after a few more begrudging fence hops, Andrew sprains his ankle. *The College Group reaches Sanjivani's House. They barricade the doors and windows, turn off all the lights, and hide out there. *Meanwhile, The City Group starts off in the Lounge of their Office Building on the First Floor. They watch the coverage of the War on Humanity, but the power shuts off. *Emma searches for a flashlight and finds one, but the battery is low. *They decide to head to the Waiting Room, but on their way, they hear sobs coming from the Cubicles. *They investigate, and find a woman holding an unconscious girl with a bullet wound. She introduces them as Carolina and Maia. *Maia wakes up, and the bullet in her arm begins ticking down. *They want to run upstairs and ditch, but Carolina calls them assholes. *Evan finds pliers and a cold plate of pirogis, and with help they dig the bullet out of Maia's arm. *The bullet begins beeping and counting down rapidly. Purry tries to run with it to the door but it reaches 0, Purple liquid pours out, melting the pliers and the floor under it, but missing Purry's hands due to the bullet being held in the pliers. *They decide to Barricade the Office doors and windows and share stories. Week 2 *At the Desert Group, Dana decides it's time to teach some of the group how to shoot. Sean is saddened that he is a dog and cannot shoot a weapon. *Kitty and Olga are lead outside, and Kitty starts trying to shoot. She misses a target, yet hits something behind it a few yards away. *They walk over to the bleeding Usagi girl, who attempts to pull a gun on them. They kick the gun from her hands and try to interrogate her. *She attempts to pull out another pistol when Sean walks out, but Dana disarms her and tells everyone she will handle it. *They all, save Dana, go back inside. *An hour later, Rain begins to pour and Dana re-enters the bunker/diner through the front door using a secret password. They catch a glimpse of a new addition to their lawn: The Head of the Usagi Girl on a Stake. *Olga cries as lightening strikes. *Meanwhile, The College Group's suburb has been ice bombed. Joey is freezing to death, and Nathaniel is short of breath due to the cold. *They attempt to fix the radiator in Sanji's house, but they couldn't figure it out. *Sanji recalls a neighbor with a heat generator. They decide to retrieve it, sending Dani, Kaeden, Layla and Mikey. *They locate the basement, finding the heat generator, and also a naked, bloodied corpse. *Dani screams, Layla slaps the shit out of her. *Due to the screams Dani and Mikey let out, They alerted the nearby Usagi patrol. Two Usagi Soldiers enter the house, one of them saying they heard the noise come from the basement. Dani let's out another scream, confirming their suspicions. *They all choose to hide. Layla and Mikey hide in closets, Dani behind the generator, and Kaeden in the incinerator. *The Two Usagi Soldiers, Ritsuka and Ophi, walk downstairs. After not finding anyone, they decide to sit down, relax, and have a nice snack of Vanilla Wafers and Pirogis. Ophi gets cold and decides to turn the incinerator on to warm the place up. *Ritsuka comments on a foul smell, and their squad leader comes downstairs and tells them that their break is over. They then leave. *The group inspects the furnace, finding Kaeden's corpse burnt to a crisp. *They cry silently, and Layla goes into shock. The three then attempt to move the Heat Generator, and fail. *Sanji comes to the rescue, helping them move the generator, also telling them Joey is dying fast. *They return to the house and turn on the Heat Generator. Joey looks to be dead, but upon closer inspection, It seems he survived. *Nathaniel's breathing turned to normal. *At the City Group, Carolina wakes up in the middle of the night, and soon everyone else does. They all discuss the War on Humanity. *Maia's injuries have healed. *A giant explosion occurs, but this time it hits the Office directly. Smoke begins pouring in and the group realizes the only way is to the rooftop as all the doors are barricaded. *They begin climbing the stairs, but Kylie and John have trouble. Kylie pulls it together, but John begins coughing. Emma helps him and also begins coughing. *Once they reach the roof, a Usagi points a gun at them. Maia distracts him with trivia facts and Carolina pushes him off the roof, stealing his gun. *The group then must cross a thin beam to reach the other roof that isn't on fire. They all do so, but because John is a fatty, he breaks the beam and falls to his death. *The group then sleeps there. Week 3 *At the Desert Group, Things are pretty normal. It turns out a Usagi head on a stake is a sign for humanity's prevail, and as such, many traders have been coming in and out to trade useful items throughout the week. *They hear a knock on the door. It's Runaway Usagi, telling them how the baby she found's aura is similar to a woman here, and that she was led here by that. *The Baby turns out to be Olga's. *They decide to let Runaway stay, as she was set to be executed by the Usagis. *Another trader man comes in and trades them baby supplies in return for food, Kitty hits on him and is shut down, but Olga excites him more. *Meanwhile at the College Group, They run out of food and have to run out to go get some. *Some of the group ventures to 3 houses down, Dani throws a rock to get in but sets off the alarm. They then hightail it back to the house. *Usagi patrol begins swarming around the house. A Soldier named Makoto Izumi wanders into the house, They kill him and dress Mikey up as a Usagi using his uniform and some fetish items from Sanji's bedroom. *Mikey ventures out for food but is stopped by Lieutenant Mari Ikoko to help with the alarm. General Xeo, Ritsu, and Ophi go upstairs to search for the code while Mari and Mikey look in the kitchen. *While there, Mari identifies him as human and decides to help him, as she doesn't agree with the war. Once the code has been found, They input it so the alarm stops. General Xeo leaves, taking Mari with him out the front door, She nods at Ophi and Ritsu, and they lead Mikey to a basement a few houses down with tons of snacks. *They warn him that they aren't on his side, but just owe Mari a favor. They make sure he takes no Vanilla wafers, and sends him on his way, coining that they can't know where he is residing, otherwise it'd be too tempting. *Mikey makes it back with the food, and they barricade the back door so no other Usagi can enter. *Meanwhile at the City Group, They all wake up to find their building is on fire. They walk a beam to another building successfully, but due to Emma dying of Smoke Inhalation, She is incapacitated from overexerting herself. Carolina and Maia tend to her. *They see two shadowy figures who turn out to be Executioner Usagi and Criminal Usagi. After the two try to convince them to aide them in fighting the other, They choose the Executioner Usagi *The Executioner walks up to shake Purry's hand, but then flips her hard, breaking her back and paralyzing her. She then runs to Evan and takes his gun, shooting him in the chest and throwing it off of the building before stunning Maia and strangling Carolina, before pulverizing Emma. *They cry for help, but Criminal Usagi refuses saying they chose their side. *Executioner then chases off Criminal in a bloodthirsty rampage. *Carolina and Maia wake up. *The group finds a Fire Escape. *They notice it's slippery, but ignore the sign of danger and continue down *Evan slips and goes over the railing, falling to the ground and breaking his neck on the pavement. *The Group reaches the ground and finds a Subway Tunnel. They enter. Week 4 *The City Group enters, and after announcing they are human, they enter and are greeted by a woman named Edith. She leads them through what seems to be a human refugee camp made out of a Subway Tunnel. They are led to the Control Room, which seems to double as a bedroom, and are met by a woman named Evelynne. *Evelynne invites them all to sit and welcomed them to Sanctuary. Purry is given medical treatment from a Doctor named Charlie and has her back realigned, allowing her to move again. *Evelynne discusses a plan to go to the NASA Base, but tells them she can't find any volunteers to go. After hearing more about the journey, The Group decides to go. *They are then led by Evelynne outside, The people of Sanctuary worship her as a cult, and the group is fed, treated for their wounds, and given places to sleep. *The next day, they head on a subway to one of the other 6 Sanctuary locations, which doubles as an army base. *Meanwhile, The Desert Groups wakes up to Dana and Darnell arguing. They've been going at it for hours. *The two are arguing over if they should all head out to the rumored NASA Base they heard of on the radio. *Dana is strongly opposing it, but eventually the group sides with Darnell after much debating, and Dana decides to come with them. *Nickolai toddles. *They meet the bus, Bessie. She's huge and scary. *They load the bitch up and empty the diner. Dana and Darnell reminisce over the family the diner has built for them, and they say they'll return soon. *Olga's negativity goes ignored. *Dana takes the keys, everyone sits on the bus and the Journey starts. *Meawhile, The College Group wakes up to a lot of commotion outside. They're not sure if they want to check it out. *They hear a knock on the back door, upon listening in, they discover it's Ritsuka and Ophi. *They debate whether to let them in or not, and decide to do so. *Ritsuka and Ophi explain to them that the suburb is going to be nuked tomorrow, so everyone is moving out, because supplies went missing and General Xeo suspected humans were in hiding there. *They inform them that's not even the worse news, and lead them to a window. They all lift the cover over it, and they look through the crack. *Over the loudspeaker, they hear General Xeo's booming voice, and in some kind of midevil shackle device, Mari, about to be executed. *He goes on and on about how Mari is a traitor for helping the hiding humans, and Ophi seems shocked, as they cut Mari's ears off, and cutting off a Usagi's ears is the highest dishonor you can show, and not even before the execution of the worst criminals is it done. *Ritsuka sees something, and exclaims they need to pack their shit and leave very quickly. They do so, and are brought through the bushes to outside the neighborhood, where there is a large Usagi Tank parked. *They hear Mari's final words over loudspeaker, and Ophi tells everyone to take cover. A large explosion occurs, leveling the suburb and knocking the group down due to the blast. Mari had a bomb attached to her, and a button on her hand. *The group stands up and enters the incredibly roomy tank with all of their supplies. They begin heading to a NASA Base in the Desert that Mari instructed Ophi and Ritsu to take them to. *The group asks why they are helping them, and Ophi replies she wants the queen dead, as do most of the citizens. They then share with the group the horrible things the queen has done. Arc 2: Adventure Week 5 *The College Group is on the road with Ritsuka and Ophi. They've been driving for a few days now, but Layla seems to have caught some time of sickness. She's very unresponsive, high fever, and Mikey and Sanji can't determine what it is. *Ophi notices something on the radar. It seems like a small house. They choose to drive to it. *Mikey, Andrew, Joey, Dani and Nathaniel arm themselves with weapons found in the tank, They stop and get out. *They examine the house, but don't find anyone to be home. Mikey jokingly says they're girlscouts and they are offering cookies, and Tammy kicks the door open. *Tammy offers them inside, and upon hearing they're looking for meds, she offers them drugs. *Tammy, Dani and Joey smoke weed, hotboxing Mikey, Andrew and Nathaniel. They all end up very high. *Nathaniel goes out to the tank, albeit shakily, Ophi and Ritsu make a comment before he begins vomiting profusely. *Ophi and Ritsu start flipping shit and screaming, and run out of the tank whilst Nathaniel vomits all over it. Layla wakes up and upon the smell hitting her, she starts too. Sanji, from the safety of standing on a seat, encourages her to "let it out". *After the pandemonium passes, Tammy is alerted and her, along with the group and everyone else, stand outside her house. She is shocked to see two Usagis, Ophi and Ritsuka, but before she has time to react or say anything, Mikey and Joey shoot her in the head, killing her instantly. *They loot her house, clean out the tank, and are on the road again in a few hours. *Mikey makes a comment about Ophi and Ritsu killing Kaeden, but they are shocked by it and aren't sure what to think, as they're completely unaware they killed anyone. It seems the two have a motto of not killing any humans who don't have the intention to kill them. The group calms the two down, saying it was someone else. Ophi says she wishes for Mikey to tell her what he truly meant one day. *Meanwhile, The Desert Group is on the road in Bessie. Runaway seems a little carsick, as does Nicki. *Runaway and Miss Kitty play a few games. It's revealed Usagi's love Sugar by Runaway's obsession with cookies and her thoughts being clouded by them, before Dana begins slowing down. She sees something in the distance. *They choose to stop at it, and it looks to be a grave, Miss Kitty chooses to lean in and read it. The Grave is inscribed "Your Grave." *A Bullet goes through her chest and the ringing of a Sniper Rifle is heard. She clatters to the ground and panic ensues. *A flash of purple emerges, and it shows to be Executioner Usagi. She holds Kitty by the neck and tells everyone to get out of the bus. *Kitty calls her a bitch which sets Executioner off. She slams her into the ground and tells her about how she killed "a slutty bitch just like her a few days ago". While distracted, Olga attempts to shoot Executioner, but she notices and teleports away. They run off the bus, grab Eva, take her back in and begin driving. *They have a boss fight with Executioner. In that fight, Executioner teleports around the moving bus, tossing in live grenades, and shoots rockets in the Bus's direction, at one point Executioner teleports onto the bus, firing directly at Allison, but she manages to duck the shot. The bus is hit directly by a rocket and flies into the air, luckily landing on it's wheels, but Dana is knocked out and Kitty is put into worse condition. Edward flies out of a window in the bus, breaking it and being pierced by Glass Shards. *The bus stops as Dana is unconscious. Executioner stated she has fun, and she'll be back. She coughs up blood due to the overexertion of overusing her teleportation skills, and teleports away. Olga gets Dana out of the drivers seat and continues to drive. *Edward is left by the group and bleeds to death, the group unaware that he was still alive after flying out of the bus window. *Kitty is unresponsive and can't move, but Runaway steps up, saying she was a Healer on her planet. She closes her eyes and puts her hands together, and they glow a bright green. She puts her hands on Kitty's back, and her eyes glow. She states it'll take 8 hours to heal this kind of wound, but it can be done. Kitty thanks her and falls back into unconsciousness. *They keep driving for 4 hours, Runaway begins panting from overexertion and exhaustion, but doesn't stop healing Kitty. Dana is resting still, and all wounds have been wrapped and taken care off. They see a large tent in the distance. *They choose to visit it, and Olga parks the bus, walking out with a pistol. Inside the tent, she sees a farmiliar face. *Olga and the Trader talk for a bit, flirting, but he asks to keep it quiet as his wife is sleeping in the back of the tent. She asks if he has any sweets, which he does. He gives them to her for free as they're perishables, and in a few days he won't have any use for them, and because she is his first ever returning customer. *Olga kisses him and waves him goodbye. They hope to see each other again. Olga gets back on the bus and feeds Runaway a cookie, revitalizing her and making her very happy. *In the next 4 hours, Dana wakes up and they're back on the road, Runaway is able to fully heal Kitty's wound and passes out from exhaustion with a smile on her face. *Meanwhile, The City Group reaches the Army Base, AKA Sanctuary #3. They are given food and shelter, are introduced to Charlie and Bernardo, and discuss the plan of going to the NASA base with the very discouraging General Nolan. *They eventually convince him by going through an obstacle course and showing him their capable of being Soldiers, much to Evelynne's happiness. *Kylie tries to be sexy, but breaks her hip. They decide she should stay at the Army Base. *Maia, Carolina, Purry, Grace and Charlie all head out with supplies in a armored car, they see many people waving them goodbye and good luck before a Usagi Aircraft flies by and Ice Bombs the Army Base, likely killing everyone inside. Week 6 *The Diner Group continues on the road to the NASA Base, injuries have healed and they go on with their usual bus-banter. *An odd desert mansion is seen in the distance. Dana stops the bus and while discussing whether they should enter, Runaway walks out of the bus to the mansion, almost in a trance. *Olga, Kitty and Dana follow her inside, her eyes glow and she walks to the two big doors between the staircases. She opens the door, and reunites with a usagi male named Criminal. *They seem to be adoptive siblings, and after catching up, they learn the true names of the three wandering usagi, Runaway being Hana, Criminal being Rai, and Executioner being Kurai. *Rai is recruited as a member of the group, and they begin to head out, they learn more about the Usagi's race and powers, as well as more about Executioner Usagi. *Meanwhile The College Group continues on the road to NASA. Layla is feeling better. They come across a tent. *They barter a few items, and The Trader and Mikey have dirty, loving, somewhat degrading sex. *A fight occurs between the College Group and Executioner. Ritsuka uses her Telekinetic abilities to create a Psychic Maze, while Ophi uses her Lightening Manipulation to guide them. *The fight goes back and forth, Joey has his neck snapped by Executioner and Nathaniel has his leg blown off. *She runs out of explosives, and decides to try and make a deal. *Unfortunately, the bomb next to Andrew's head goes off, killing him. The group fires at Executioner and she shoots Ophi in the back. Ritsuka then traps herself and Executioner in a psy-kinetic box. They all run into the tank and drive away. *Ophi shares with them that Ritsuka died and Executioner lived, as she sensed her pulse go away first. She sighs, and talks to the room before dying, thanking them for letting her repay her debt to them and happy she found some sort of good in the world. *The City Group does very little and continues on the path, their military vehicle seems to be malfunctioning. Week 7 *The Diner Group continues driving. Aren has vanished for some reason, and they find a young woman named Cali deep within the desert who chooses to join the group. They discuss the Usagi's history with Runaway and Criminal, They learn about how Elvirianna gained power, about the royal family and politics on the moon. They also learn of Queen Aranthi's disappearance and likely assasination by her own daughter Elvirianna to gain power. *They see the Trader's tent, they notice it's open oddly. They decide to check it out. *Inside they find the corpses of the Trader and his wife. The place is then lit aflame. *They encounter Executioner one last time, and after she flips the bus as they attempt to escape with the use of a rocket launcher, They speak with her. *She explains this is the last time they will encounter one another, and she either dies here, or they all die. They notice she is holding the head of a Usagi Girl. The head's eyes begin to glow, and a flash of light emits as they are all knocked unconscious. *They find themselves in the graveyard of a mansion. They notice Nickolai is missing. *Criminal tries to track Executioner, and they chase her around the mansion. Darnell is blown up by a grenade when the group fails a relation puzzle, and Dana screams and runs away. *After they land 3 shots on her and complete her puzzles, they are met with her face to face in the graveyard. She reveals she battled and killed Dana, and that they are all currently in a state of Limbo. Her outer appearance looks different, and she seems more sane. *Olga challenges Executioner to a hand-to-hand duel in the mansion, and the two leave the group to do so. A Undead Ritsuka is left to guard the group. She explains that defeating Executioner is impossible, and that she is under her control, but still believes Executioner is a horrible woman. *Executioner and Olga walk and converse. Executioner enjoys the company, and compliments Olga on making such a beautiful baby boy. They agree that maybe they could be friends on the other side. Executioner decides to spare Nickolai and sends him back to the group via Teleportal. *Executioner and Olga fight, and Olga almost sets the bomb off that was strapped to Executioner's chest. She then slips up and is bisected with a large blade by Executioner. *Executioner returns to the group, and Criminal and her engage in a long talk about their childhood and the decisions they've made. He decides he wants to hug her one last time, and in an act of unexpected defiance, he stabs her, setting off the deadman timebomb and killing her, sacrificing himself, and killing anyone close to them, leaving them in Limbo. *Cali, Ci'ere, Hodor, Kitty and Runaway survive, but sustain incredible injuries. The corpses of their friends and enemies are nowhere to be found. They get on the damaged bus and continue driving as Runaway attempts to heal their incredible injuries. *Meanwhile, The College Group is decent physically, save Nathaniel who lost his leg, and it's unsure if his body can continue on this journey, but emotionally they aren't doing so well. *Layla is unresponsive and sleeps most of the time. *Sanjivani sees something in the distance, it looks to be a military vehicle. It's the City Group. Their armored truck seems to have broken down. *The City Group collects their supplies and fits nicely into the College Group's Usagi Tank. They join forces and continue driving. *They see a house in the distance that geographically has no business being there. They decide to get out there and get some fresh air. *Dani and Sanjivani decide to enter. They find a quaint home, and upon closer inspection, they found it belonged to Executioner. *They come across Executioner's Little Sister, Ai, and her talking stuffed animal Taro. *They befriend her by reaching her favorite snack on the top shelf of the fridge, Vanilla Cream-Filled Wafers. They then are led to the living room. *After discussing some things involving Executioner's disappearance, Carolina runs in and informs the group some tanks showed up on the radar, and they need to leave now. *They raid the fridge, taking all the candy and strange usagi booze and run outside, Ai and Taro deciding to join the group. *Sanji leaves a Time Bomb given to her as a gift from Ophi to stop the tanks and they start driving a way. *Sanji blows up the pursuers successfully and continues driving away. *Dani tickles Ai for shits and giggles, and Ai proceeds to giggle and shit. She is then led to the bathroom to get cleaned up. *The group shares candy and has a good time together, Sanji looks back at the group and asks if they want a ride, or if they want a "RIAAAAYYYDEEEE." *They choose the latter, and Sanji begins driving very fast. The group enjoys the ride Week 8 *Both groups continue on their journey, Bessie begins to break down, and after she catches fire, The group decides to trek on foot with as much supplies as they can carry. Hours pass, and meanwhile the tired group begins passing out, The last thing they see is a man in all black using some kind of smoke bomb to knock them all out. *The College Group is enjoying their ride per usual when something comes up on the radar. Sanji begins trying to lose them, but gunshots are fired, taking out a few windows. Everyone hits the deck, except for Grace, who gets shot in the head. A smoke bomb flies into the bus, knocking everyone out. *Both groups end up in an odd quite room with a woman talking on a speaker named Diana. They are informed they were knocked out by Recon Men due to getting too close to the NASA Base, but they are welcomed to stay after a quick scan. *The Green Light slowly washes over the room, and turns red as it hits Ai and Runaway. Soldiers flood the room but are ordered to lower their weapons by a cigar smoking cougar named Doctor Ella Masterson, Her and Diana argue for a bit. *She welcomes the group to the NASA Base and gives them a tour, first taking them to Davis' Genetics Lab where they were grown new limbs and injuries were healed. *They are then taken to a Cafeteria where Ella reveals the group and makes a riveting speech, including the inclusion that not all Usagi's are evil, which many doubted before she won them over and received a standing ovation. Everyone happily finished eating. Week 9 *The Group has noticed something had been kept from them, and many people are ignoring them. They conspire about what it could be, when Diana enters and decides to share it with them. *They are taken to a unlabeled room where 3 women are found in a Comatose state. They received a tip from Maia about a Military Base and went to go search it, finding these 3 women still alive in the Subway Station. *They look to be Kylie, Priya, and Edith. Kylie wakes up naturally from the Comatose state, while Priya and Edith are woken up with medical help. *Come to find out, they survived due to the Hospital Rooms and Subway Areas being too warm for the ice bomb to kill them. *The situation is explained to them, and Ella tells them they will be leaving for the moon tonight, much to the group's shock and dismay. *They receive Mission Briefing and a brief speech from Ella before they all pack their things and get ready to go. They are informed it is likely safer for the children to go up with them instead of staying here. *They load up into the huge rocketship with 102 soldiers and plenty of supplies. They say their goodbyes to the Scientists of the NASA Base, and head off. The last thing they see is Diana screaming, as she soon notices her daughter has snuck onto the ship. Arc 3: Siege Week 10 *The rough Space Journey was tolling on the group, but finally, they reached the moon. They landed steathily, and were briefed by Captain Hawthorne about the routes they are going to take. *Some of the group sighs after being called the "Honorary Group" *They exit the ship, and are shocked by the light, cool air the moon possesses, and that they are able to breathe it. *They march on the beautiful moonscape and begin heading to the abandonned civilian area where they will stealthily enter. *Soldiers suddenly begin surrounding them, they are told to lower their weapons by the queen, who appears before them surrounded by her royal guardsmen. *She asks for the leader, which Dani identifies as. *They converse, and Dani refuses to meet her requests, so they attack. *The group, along with Jeannette, escape to the sewers and barricade the metal door behind them while the soldiers fight outside. Week 11 * A few members of the group have gotten sick due to the lack of circulating oxygen. They have survived off the food and water reserves they found in a large room workers likely resided in. Runaway explains about how the tunnel shifts in form so it's very easy to become lost in. * They decide to escape the tunnel, so they all head out together, carrying the ones who can't walk. * They wander the tunnel aimlessly until they find a young sobbing girl, a soldier. She points a gun at them, and they try to reason with her. * Come to find out, she needs help. She accepts their help, and tells them her friend is trapped in that room behind her. * They enter, and find the boy she needed to rescue pinned to a wall with some kind of web. A large, ant like monster with a woman cocooned in the middle. * Runaway identifies the monster as Maya Purple, A myth made up to scare children away from the sewers. * Maya Purple bisects the boy on the wall, the female usagi soldier runs up to fight her, and is immediately stabbed by the long sharp blades on her arms and eaten. * A battle ensues, killing Edith and Charlie in the process. In the end, they find her weakspot and Runaway, using her energy blades, shanks the monster in it's core. * The monser vanishes, and the woman encased in it cocoons her unconscious self in a crystal. They decide to take the crystalized woman with them. * They escape through a grate, and end up in a backyard. A woman comes out, hearing all the commotion. Runaway recognizes her and she quickly tells you all to come inside. * The woman, Tabula, explains more about the current situation with her twin brother, Raus. * Suddenly, the crystal melts away, revealing a naked woman they identify as the Ex-Queen, Queen Arianthi. * They explain more about the past and fill in the blanks about her lost memory. * They find out that many years ago, Arianthi was the queen. She had one daughter with a Usagi man whom she did not love, Elvirianna, and many years passed. Elvirianna was the painful memory of that man, so she never truly loved her child. But one day a man landed on the moon. She welcomed him, and they fell in love. Arianthi bared a child to the man, Runaway, but lost her ears after giving birth to the half-usagi half-human baby. Elvirianna, now older, sought to overthrow her mother for the crown. She had Arianthi's human husband assasinated and, using political corruption, was able to assasinate her mother, but truly, her mother was just banished to the sewers where she became Maya Purple. * They decided that they will help Arianthi reclaim the throne. Week 12: * TBA Trivia *Usagi - Take Me to the Moon is the longest title of any After The Dark season, if counting words. *This is the first time a survivor has been Removed from the game due to outside reasons, also making this the first season for a survivor to join mid-way. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons